


Crossing Lines

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Biting, Blood, Fingering, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Vampire Politics, big dorks in love, some plot but the majority of it is sexytimes, tiny cameo of Ushiwaka, vampire blowjobs are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: What makes a first time? Semi is ready to find out as he and Tendou finally decide that tonight is the night. In the end they discover that first times are about crossing lines, even if you've crossed similar lines before - because 'first' has many meanings, and really, every first is just a new beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TenSemi Week Day 6 - First Times
> 
> ok, so if the rating wasn't warning enough - THIS HAS SEX. SMUT. EXPLICIT STUFF. don't like, don't read.
> 
> It's also highly focused on Tendou and Semi this time, though there is a bit of plot regarding some aspects of the universe around them. For the most part, though, this is their night.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^_^

The night air was cold as it brushed over Semi’s skin, ruffling the simple silk shirt and pants he was wearing. He curled his bare toes on the black marble tile of the balcony, listening to the water of the swimming pool as it cascaded down over the edge of the wall towards the fountain below. He could fall over the edge with it, carried like a leaf on the wind. Fall down twenty stories - probably survive, too, unless the wind whipped him out over the edge and made him fall the extra sixty stories to the concrete below.

A part of him was almost tempted to try.

“Semi?” Tendou said, several meters behind him. 

Making a noncommittal noise, Semi looked out at the lights of Tokyo. This was his city. His friends were the princes - well, two of them at least. Princes with limited power, but princes nonetheless.

There was silence behind him.

Tendou wasn’t saying anything. Of course, he wouldn’t. Patient, Tendou was so patient. Satori.

His Satori, now.

And Shirabu was no longer his Shirabu.

The loss of that one was like a gaping wound in his side. They were like two trees that had grown up together, branches entangled throughout the seasons. Now, there was nothing but a vast absence that he wasn’t sure how to fill. It hurt.

Missing Tendou had hurt too, though.

Turning, he looked at his boyfriend. One of his boyfriends.

Tendou was holding a bottle of blood, fresh and probably warmed and ready for him. Sometimes Semi wondered what it would be like to be human, to have a stomach that could digest solid food or even alcohol. It would be nice to be able to enjoy the taste of food on his tongue. 

Tonight, he planned to enjoy the taste of something else, though.

Once he got over his mood.

“Did you know,” Semi said, “That Akaashi’s aunt had the nerve to tell me they couldn’t hire Shirabu because he would be too much of a distraction to the vampires in the workplace? She said that all of the major corporations had done instituted a ban. No vampire-owned corporation hired him because he was too distracting, no human-owned corporation hired him because he’s too closely aligned with vampires. Isn’t that just fucked up?”

The redhead was nodding. He probably already knew. Probably knew the reasons behind the reasons, because it was idiotic to act like full-grown vampires couldn’t be expected to control themselves when teenagers had done just fine at school. At High School and University.

“They hired me, though,” Semi said, turning away and looking back at the beautiful lights. “I’m not half as qualified as he is, but they hired me.”

“You’re a vampire,” Tendou replied, setting the bottle down on a table and moving closer. “And, you have the trust of the rising stars, but have proven your ability to be neutral.”

“Shirabu could’ve been neutral too.”

Tendou was close now, hand sliding into the small of his back. “No. He couldn’t - or well, it’s a moot point.”

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, Tendou slipped the hand around his waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling against his neck. “It’s not his blood that’s so distracting, it’s his potential. All of the vampires will want him for themselves. Unless he was brought into the house that hires him, none of them would trust him to work on anything sensitive. Once he picks a house, then the vampire he picks will be privy to all of the things he’s seen.”

“Once he picks? You make it sound like a given.”

Tendou hesitated before answering, something Semi hated. He hated how his boyfriend held his secrets so close to the vest. Objectively he knew it was never anything that would harm him. He trusted Tendou with his life. Still, he hated it.

“It’s more than likely that he will,” Tendou said. “Most likely one of the elite houses.”

“I hate that idea,” hissed Semi. “Some vampire thinking they have the right to what, own him? Just because of this antiquated system -”

“Well, if he chooses, will you respect that choice?”

“I suppose,” Semi replied, leaning back against Satori’s warmth. “His mother didn’t pick a house, though.”

“That we know of.”

“I knew her my entire childhood, you think I wouldn’t know? She never showed allegiance to any vampire clan.”

“Well, except -”

Turning, Semi raised an eyebrow. “Except?”

“Except you,” Tendou said, shrugging.

It was the most idiotic thing he’d heard come out of Tendou’s mouth. “You’re - gah. You’re wrong. I was just some stray brat she picked up. Nothing more.”

Laughter burst from Tendou’s chest, tired and anxious. “Of course! Yes, I know, of course. Sorry, I let my thoughts get away from me.”

He really had. There was no reason to suspect that there was anything more than pity behind the way Shirabu’s mom cared for him - well, and the fact that Shirabu had needed to be fed from. In a way, Tendou supposed he was a bit like a reverse nursemaid, maybe.

He couldn’t remember how old he’d been when she picked him up off the street, though.

It was a mystery. One he was more than happy to just leave on the shelf.

He frowned, running fingers over the back of Tendou’s hand. “From up here it all looks so pretty, you know? But somewhere down there, my best friend is letting a stranger bite into him and drink his blood, and getting paid for it, because no one will hire him to do anything else. Meanwhile, we’re here in this suite as part of my signing bonus for a new job. It all seems so fucked up.”

Tendou just hugged him, nuzzling his neck.

“What if he’s hurt, Tendou? What if -”

“He’s fine.”

“I know you say that but how would we even know if -”

Sighing, Tendou pulled his phone out of his pocket. “He’s fine. I wasn’t going to show you, but here, look.”

Taking the phone from him, Semi stared down at the app open on the screen.

Client name. Picture. Map with a dot blinking in the middle of it. Pulse rate. Contract status: in progress.

“What is this?”

“Shirabu asked me to be his backup contact,” Tendou said. “All the information is supposed to be completely confidential, so don’t tell anyone I showed you. The agency he’s working for keeps track of him at all times. Just for his safety - he can turn it off when he’s not with a client - but they know exactly who he’s meeting with and where, and have response teams ready to go if there’s an alarm. He’s worth good money to them.” 

It mollified Semi somewhat, even if he was slightly hurt Shirabu trusted Tendou more than him these days. Still, this was better than losing track of him entirely.

“Five?” he asked, noting the counter on the screen.

“It’s his fifth client,” Tendou said. “The details of the contract are down below. Standard stuff though, wrist bite, an hour of companionship or until the bite is done whichever comes first, no special requests. This one’s a director of marketing at an ad agency, I’m betting he’s just on his lunch break. Look, they haven’t even left the building where he works.”

“Ok, ok,” Semi said, pushing the phone back at Tendou. “You’ve made your point.”

It still made him sick to his stomach, but at least Shirabu was safe.

“Be happy,” Tendou murmured, kissing his shoulder. “Be happy, be happy.”

“But -”

“It’s ok to be happy,” Tendou said, turning Semi around so that his hands rested on his lower back. “You aren’t betraying him by being happy here. He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty.”

Frowning, Semi said, “He’s still angry at me.”

Hesitating, Tendou said, “He’s hurt and confused. It’s Shirabu, though. He won’t blame you forever, and he loves you. He’ll always love you, just like you’ll always love him. You don’t need to put your life on hold until the two of you get everything straightened out.”

“I’m not,” Semi said.

Tendou’s hands slid to his hips and he stepped back slightly, nodding. “You’re right. You aren’t. Sorry.”

There was a bittersweet smile on his face. 

Semi studied it a moment, a pang in his heart turning into determination. He was being stupid. Here he was, in a romantic suite with one of the best men in the world, a man he was deeply in love with - and all he’d been thinking about was another man.

And it wasn’t even the other man he was deeply in love with.

So foolish.

He lifted a hand to Tendou’s face, smiling as brown eyes looked at him in surprise. “Satori,” he murmured.

“Ah, yes, Semisemi?”

Stupid, beloved nickname. “I love you.”

It was like the words opened the shutters of Tendou’s heart and let him see inside. This man, this amazing incredible man - this man deserved all of his attention.

“Semi -”

“I love you.”

The fingers on his waist were trembling now, Tendou’s mouth working like he was trying to find the right words to say.

“Eita, I -”

“I love you.”

It was like Tendou was the leaf and Semi was the wind blowing him over the edge of the waterfall. There was such power here, such precious, precious power. He knew how much Tendou cared about him. Knew how much he’d probably sacrifice if Semi asked, knew his goodness - it was sacred. Tendou was sacred.

“I - I lo - mmph!”

He knew. He knew Tendou loved him. At the moment, he’d rather kiss him than hear the words.

As far as their kisses went, this one started out messy. Normally Semi let Tendou control their kisses, let him suck on his bottom lip and tease him with his fangs. This time he wanted to take Tendou’s breath away, take all Tendou was willing to give.

Sliding his hands around Tendou’s waist he grabbed at his ass, walking them both backward until Tendou hit the edge of one of the lounge chairs.

“Semi - Ah!”

Chuckling, Semi smiled down at his lover, all sprawled out on the chair. “Looks like you’ve fallen for me, Satori.”

Tendou’s mouth gaped open then he smiled, reaching up and trying to tug Semi close. Semi bent over, allowing another kiss, tempted to follow the hand on his hip that was urging him down. 

“I’ll fall for you again and again, Eita. Every day of our lives, if you want,” Tendou whispered against his lips.

“Sap,” Semi murmured, kissing him one more time before straightening up and grabbing the bottle of blood. “It’s too cold out here, though. Come inside.”

Smiling to himself he walked inside, enjoying the view of the luxurious suite. It was one spacious room with a kitchen area, bedroom, and bathroom. The walls and floor were that same black marble, apart from the floor-to-ceiling windows facing the patio. A four poster bed sat on a rug in the middle of the bedroom area, and there was a raised hot tub right in front of the bathroom area. There was even a fireplace at the head of the hot tub casting light over the whole room. Akaashi really was spoiling him tonight. He could afford to, though, as rich and powerful as he was - powerful in so many ways.

As Semi listened to Tendou scramble to his feet behind him, he wondered if this was what Akaashi felt like all the time, striding through the world surrounded by everything he could ever want, leading Bokuto around with a twitch of his finger.

No.

Akaashi wasn’t happy. 

Semi wouldn’t trade places with him for the world. Even though Semi’s life was far from perfect, Tendou made him very happy indeed.

Warm arms slid around his waist, half picking him up off the floor as Tendou nuzzled his neck. 

“So mean of you to leave me out in the cold, Semisemi.”

Semi laughed. “If you wanted a heater, you should’ve worked harder to persuade Wakatoshi to join us.”

“I would’ve, but -”

“But?” Semi asked, wiggling and turning around as he took a sip of the warm blood. The way Tendou watched his tongue lapping the rim of the bottle was very satisfying indeed. 

“But I have plans,” Tendou crooned, fingers shifting lower, tugging at the fabric of Semi’s long shirt.

“Plans, hmm? Oh, I know, are you planning to make me watch another one of your stupid anime shows?”

Smirking, Tendou said, “Only if it puts you in the mood.”

Semi licked his lips as a long leg slid between his thighs, edging them apart. They were doing this. They were finally, actually, doing this.

“In the mood, hmm?” he asked, wishing he didn’t sound so breathless. He took another long swig to cover it up, spilling a bit of blood as Tendou’s lips attacked his neck. “Hey! I’m drinking here.”

“I want some too,” Tendou said, the brush of fangs against Semi’s neck making him very aware his boyfriend did not mean to drink from the bottle. 

It was far more exciting than it had any right to be. 

“Be gentle,” Semi said, pulling back and twisting his head so he could look Tendou in the eye. “It’s my first time.”

The look in Tendou’s eyes made Semi briefly worry he’d just broken his boyfriend.

“But - wait - what - are you -”

Laughing, Semi finished the bottle and twisted away, setting it on the counter before he moved back over to the stuttering man that had all of his attention. “What?”

“But you and Shirabu - you - didn’t you -”

“Oh! Ah, well, yeah. Not like that,” Semi said, suddenly feeling shy. “I mean, I’ve had sex before. We had - well. A lot of sex, to be honest. But he’s the only one I’ve ever, you know, had.. sex... with...”

His stomach was trying to tie itself in knots, and he was worried that talking so blatantly about sex - sex with another guy - would completely ruin the mood. He still hadn’t explicitly said -

“So you’ve never... had sex with another vampire?” Tendou asked, fingers brushing over Semi’s shoulder, the touch instantly calming him. 

Semi shook his head.

“Never been bitten before?”

“No!” Semi said, eyes flashing up to meet Tendou’s gaze. Oh. Oh fuck.

There was heat burning in the depths of his eyes, heat and a possessiveness that should not have turned Semi on but did. 

“Well then,” Tendou purred, hand slipping down to curl around Semi’s waist and bring him closer, “I would be honored to be your first time for both.”

“You’re such a shit,” Semi said, hating how weak he was to the overly romantic words.

“Just honest,” Tendou said, sliding his free hand behind Semi’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

It was almost as if Semi could taste the heat he’d seen in Tendou’s eyes, feeling the strength in the way Tendou’s fingers pressed against him, somehow more confident than they’d ever been before. The hand curled around his hip slid down, cupping his ass and lifting him enough that Tendou could move them into the bedroom area of the suits, stopping on the plush rug that spread out from under the bed.

“You aren’t throwing me onto the mattress and having your way with me?” Semi teased.

“Don't tempt me,” Tendou growled, lips curling into an almost wistful smile. “Though I’m not sure you know how to do that, do you? You always, always, make me want you.”

Trying to hide the way that made butterflies erupt in his stomach Semi said, “Don't blame me for you being as horny as a teenager.”

“For you,” Tendou said, hands coming up to tug gently on the front of Semi’s shirt, pulling out the front button. “Always for you.”

Semi knew he wasn’t trying to imply he only had feelings for Semi, or even only sexual feelings. They’d spent a few hours one morning just curled up together, fighting sunsleep, talking about their respective sexual encounters. It was somewhat amusing that Akaashi was on both their lists, but not really that surprising. Finding out Tendou used to had fucked around with both Kawanishi and Reon wasn’t all that shocking either, though Semi had been surprised to learn that Reon had given Tendou blood before. Fighters didn’t normally do that - at least according to Washijou’s rules, though Semi was aware Tendou and Wakatoshi sometimes flaunted those rules for small exchanges. 

A chaste kiss stopped his musings.

“Do you want me, Semisemi?” Tendou asked, fingers tugging on his shirt again.

“Yes, Satori,” Semi breathed out, smiling at the look of joy that crossed the redhead’s face.

“Yay,” he murmured, so much the living embodiment of happiness that Semi loved him all the more. “Ah, can I, mm.”

“Can you what?”

“Can I unwrap you?”

Like Semi was a present, and this was his birthday. It was, in turns, absurd and adorable and hot as fuck. “I dunno, Satori,” Semi whispered, “Can you?”

Tendou just laughed. “You’re so obnoxious sometimes, Eita,” he said, slipping open a few more buttons of Semi’s shirt, “But I guess that’s one of the things I love about you."

Semi wanted to complain. Wanted to point out how unfair it was that Tendou had finished unbuttoning his shirt and was tugging it off his arms and tossing it to the side, wanted to demand that Tendou pull off his own clothes before sinking to his knees and pulling at the waistband of Semi’s pants - but he didn’t.

Instead, he just slid his hands into Tendou’s wild mess of hair, remembering that he had this hairstyle because Semi had agreed it wasn’t too horrible one day when they were kids. He shaped Tendou’s life. He was the cause of the smile in those brown eyes as Tendou looked up at him, fingers brushing against the back of Semi’s heels so he would pick up his feet, allowing Tendou to finish removing his pants.

“I’m disappointed,” Tendou said.

“Eh?”

“I was hoping for you to wear my Dragonball Z boxers since this is such a momentous night,” he replied, tugging at the soft lavender silk of Semi’s underwear.

Semi laughed. “You’re such a dick sometimes, Satori.”

“Mmm, no. I think this,” Tendou said, fingers trailing gently over the front of Semi’s boxers, “Is the dick.”

Sucking in a breath Semi watched him, trying not to pant as Tendou’s fingertips slid down over his thigh, pushing the silk of his boxers up as he traced the path of his femoral artery. It was still a couple centimeters or so within his thigh, but Tendou would know exactly where it was. “Satori,” he breathed.

The firelight brought out the different shades in Tendou’s red hair as he looked up. “Yes, my love?”

Semi blinked.

He could not - was not in any way - no way - no how - prepared to handle these emotions. Tendou filled his heart to bursting, and he wasn't even trying.

“You’d better not fucking bite my dick,” was what Semi managed to say.

Tendou laughed, eyes alight with mischief. “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

“What? No! What are you even -”

Suddenly Tendou was moving them - moving him - making him fall back onto the bed, boxers somehow pulled off and down somewhere on the floor. His hips were pulled forward, legs spread, and then Tendou was there, sucking, teeth scraping against his inner thigh - fuck -

“Well, are you saying, Semisemi,” Tendou murmured, turning his head so that Semi’s dick rubbed against his cheek, “that you don’t want my mouth anywhere near your cock?”

Whining, Semi let his legs fall open wider, feeling the tip of that sinful tongue dart out and trace the crease where thigh met groin. “I - I just - that’s not the vein -”

“I could make you like it,” Tendou purred, voice sin itself. “Could make you hold so very very still as I pierced the vein, pinning you in place, licking your slit with my tongue as your blood flowed into my mouth.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Semi could feel Tendou’s breath hot on his cock as those lips started sucking at the hard flesh, teasing his foreskin back, tongue tracing circles around his head. He’d never been a huge fan of receiving blowjobs - Shirabu wouldn’t let Semi’s mouth anywhere near his dick and hadn’t been all that enthusiastic about giving them. But this -

He’d heard stories, of course - Oikawa bragging about the different techniques humans had, how Iwaizumi had even left a hickey on his dick once. This was different.

This wasn’t about technique or the fact that the idea of Tendou deepthroating him was terrifying.

This was about everything slowing to a crawl and all the thoughts sifting out of his head until all he could do was focus on Tendou’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock.

A slight turn and he could feel the side of a fang pressing against him. A careful movement, and then the bite of pain that came with a scratch, followed by a muted burst of pleasure and the press of Tendou’s tongue. Slowly, slowly, those lips moved down the shaft of his cock, forcing Semi to keep perfectly still. Tendou’s mouth opened wider, lips pulling back to show his fangs, watching Semi closely and turning his head so that the tip of one fang grazed in a sharp line over the top of his cock, drawing blood.

Semi could kill him for this.

His heart was pounding a million miles an hour. The pain didn’t bother him, not really. Not with how deliberate Tendou was being. It was sexy, he had to admit. 

Cruel, Tendou was so cruel.

A tongue lapped over the line and Tendou pulled back, sucking on the head of his cock again before pulling off with a kiss. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“No,” Semi whispered. While it was fun, it was also nerve-wracking, more suited to teasing than actually getting off.

“What do you want then, Semisemi?”

“I want to cum in your hair,” he murmured. “While you’re jacking me off.”

“Fuck,” Tendou whispered, blinking a moment and then recovering with a smirk as he wrapped a hand around Semi’s cock. “And just what do you expect me to do be doing with my mouth while I’m jacking you off?”

In answer Semi just pulled his leg up, exposing his thigh and leaving no question as to his intentions.

“Shit. Semi, are you sure, I’ll have to bite hard to -”

“You’re going to fuck me harder, right?”

The heat was back in Tendou’s eyes. His gaze traced down below Semi’s balls and then back up to his face, wetting his lips before saying, “Yes.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck his boyfriend was hot. “Fine,” Semi whispered. “Then get me off, Tendou, and I’ll think about letting you fuck me from behind.”

Brown eyes narrowed and Tendou said, “As you wish.”

Semi only had a moment to connect that phrase with the words ‘I love you’ before fangs sank into his thigh and pain made him cry out, eyes opening wide as his body reacted in shock before the euphoria flooded his system. He’d never - it was probably stupid to be doing this for his first bite, but he was floating, gone, black sheets feeling like water beneath his hands as he scrambled for purchase, Tendou holding his thigh down while his hand pulled rapidly at Semi’s dick. It was too much, overwhelming, amazing, incredible. Fast, so fast - but the sensations calmed down enough that he could actually feel Tendou sucking the blood from his body, feel every pulse going down his lover’s throat instead of down his leg, felt his toes get cold and his dick overheat with pleasure. It was good, so good, and Tendou was lapping everywhere, cleaning his skin before turning his head and flashing his fangs, mouth dark with Semi’s blood.

Just the sight was enough to send Semi over the edge.

His cum got everywhere, painting Tendou’s face, shooting into his hair, a few pulses hitting his mouth before it descended, sucking at the head of his cock and then cleaning what he could with long, languid licks.

“Enough,” Semi murmured, pushing Tendou away and scrunching up his nose when he felt the cool wetness in his hair.

“Mmm,” Tendou said, turning and kissing his hand, “Never enough.”

Tendou was beautiful.

It was an odd thought, even odder when Semi moved his hand and tugged Tendou up and into a kiss, ignoring the mess of bodily fluids on his cheek. That didn’t matter. It was all Semi, anyways - blood and cum and all of it - and this was Tendou, laying next to him and kissing him slowly, hands tracing over his skin like it was more precious than gold. 

The kisses stretched out as Semi rode the aftershocks of his orgasm, sharing breath with his lover until Tendou pulled away.

“Do you know I love you, Semi Eita?” Tendou murmured, fingers tracing his face.

“Yes,” Semi said, scooting up further on the bed and curling onto his side as he tugged at Tendou’s shirt.

“Do you know I’ve loved you for years?” Tendou asked, kissing his nose and then brushing the hair back from Semi’s cheek. “Wakatoshi teased me about it.”

“Wakatoshi is too much of a gentleman to tease you.”

Tendou laughed. “We both know that’s a lie. I know the stars in your eyes aren’t that big when it comes to him.”

Giggling, Semi shrugged, fingers working at the buttons of Tendou’s shirt. “Ok. So tell me about this supposed teasing, then.”

“Mmm, I used to look at pictures of you all the time, when I was up north. I saved every video you messaged - I swear Wakatoshi picked up his enjoyment of Bach from listening to the clips you sent me.”

“At least one of you developed good taste.”

“Some nights I’d talk about you for hours - is that weird? We’d be lying in the back of his truck, watching the stars and talking about life, and he’d let me get on this kick describing oh, camping trips. Or the time you tried to cook a cake for Washijou. Or the way you looked when you were in that dance program for the talent show in our first year of high school - just - you fill my heart, Eita.”

It was too much and too beautiful. 

The guilt tried to claw its way back up inside him - how could someone like him be so loved, not only by Tendou, but by Wakatoshi as well? He was nothing, he was no one.

He was loved.

“We were horrible in that dance number,” he murmured, tugging Tendou’s shirt open and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“To be honest, I’m pretty sure you could fallen over yourself or done the Texas Two-Step and you’d still be inhabiting my dreams.”

“Dreams or fantasies?”

Tendou pondered. “If jacking off was involved can I still call it a dream?”

Laughing, Semi kissed him again before shoving at his bare chest. “Make it up to me with a striptease,” he purred.

“You grossly overestimate my dancing abilities,” Tendou replied.

He got up anyways, shrugging out of the shirt and turning to pose, the firelight playing over the curves and dips of his muscles. 

“Not bad, not bad,” Semi murmured, twirling his finger and then pointing at the pants. “Full monty, please.”

Rolling his eyes, Tendou asked, “Where do you even pick up terms like that?”

“American classmates,” Semi replied, curling up on his side to get a better view as Tendou slowly popped the buttons on his jeans. “We had a transfer student from the midwest our third year who was funny as hell, actually. Dark hair, glasses, and salty comments that wouldn’t stop. She and Kenma got along so well I was almost worried Kuroo would get jealous.”

“Did he?”

“Hard to tell with him,” Semi murmured, eyes glued to the shifting hips as Tendou pushed his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. “Yum.”

Chuckling, Tendou stood and stroked his cock. “I hope you’re talking about this and not that alley cat.”

“Sometimes, hope is rewarded,” Semi murmured, rolling over on his hands and knees and crawling to the edge of the bed before crooking a finger.

The moments when Tendou was obedient were always nice. Semi put a hand on his hip, studying the cock in front of him curiously. It was long, curving slightly to the right and thickening in the middle. When he gave it an experimental sniff Tendou laughed. 

“Does it meet with your approval, your majesty?”

“Maybe,” Semi murmured, brushing his lips against the head and hearing Tendou suck in a breath. “Not just any dick gets to go up my ass, you know.”

“Would you prefer doing things the other way around?”

Looking up at him, Semi tried to read Tendou’s face. There wasn’t any hesitation there, however. Only loved and desire. 

“Are you asking me if I want to fuck you, Tendou?” Semi murmured, lifting his free hand and dragging his fingertips up and down the length of his cock. “Open you up, make you gasp, press your face into the pillows to muffle your screams -”

“Oh, shit,” Tendou said, a drop of precum oozing out from his tip.

Semi smeared the liquid around the tip before wrapping his hands around Tendou’s length. “Later,” Semi murmured, stroking it firmly and licking at the next glob of precum to appear. “But right now, I want to feel you take me - if that’s alright.”

“Semi,” Tendou murmured. “Semi, Semi, Semi.”

The voice was fond, made Semi kiss the side of Tendou’s stomach as he felt a hand run gently through his hair. 

“I want everything, Satori,” Semi murmured. “Everything you’ll give me.”

“Can I take, too?” Tendou asked, fingers curling into his hair in a way that made Semi gasp. 

Their gazes locked, and Semi licked his lips. Tendou was tonguing the tips of his fangs again, asking permission. This kink of his - fuck. Well, not that Semi minded. “Want to bite into me while you fuck me, Satori? Bend me over, mark me as yours?”

“Yes.”

Tendou’s eyes were greedy as he stared down, hold tightening to the point where Semi gasped at the sensation. 

Someday, he figured, they’d do this slow and gentle. 

They might even do slow and gentle tonight, for a while - but it was more than clear that Tendou wanted to fuck him, fuck him fast and hard, show him exactly what vampire strength could do.

It was a delightful proposition.

Suddenly Tendou was moving again, lifting Semi up and tossing him back against the bed. He bounced, head landing on the pillows, trying to gather himself together but not having time before Tendou pounced on him, lips ravaging his neck as a hand slid down over his side. 

Oh, that was just not going to be the way things went - not tonight.

Sliding hands into Tendou’s hair Semi pulled his head back, kissing him hard and rolling them over so that he was spread out on top of the other man. There was something luxurious about the fact that Tendou could take his full strength without breaking. The noises Tendou was making just encouraged the fight, and they rolled around the huge bed, Tendou’s hands curling harshly around his ass as Semi wrapped around him. At one point Semi’s mouth met Tendou’s shoulder and he bit - not to feed but just to feel, drinking in the hoarse cry of his lover as thick blood wet his mouth. He lapped at the bite and felt one of Tendou’s hands leave him, reaching for something.

He didn’t mind.

He was more curious about licking the wounds, feeling them close beneath his tongue faster than any bite mark on a human. 

Healing. Tendou could heal.

Such a delicious, delicious thought.

In the next moment, Tendou was rolling them again, this time ending up with Semi on top of him. Pushing up Semi looked down at him curiously. 

“Need my hands free,” Tendou said, winking at him.

The pop of a cap was all the explanation Semi needed.

Chuckling he lowered himself back down onto his elbows, tongue lapping softly at Tendou’s lips as one of Tendou’s hands pulled at an asscheek. “I suppose we should slow down for just a moment.”

“Only because I really, really want to fuck you,” Tendou murmured, kissing Semi’s cheek before rubbing their faces together, subtly urging Semi to bring his ear closer to his lips. “And as much as I plan on fucking you hard and deep, I’d rather not bungle the prep.”

“Fine, fine,” Semi muttered, trying to mask the shiver. From the way Tendou was chuckling beneath him, he was fairly sure it was a lost cause.

As a wet finger began to push into him Semi exhaled, tilting his hips to give Tendou even better access to his ass. This had the delightful effect of rubbing their cocks together, something Semi didn’t mind in the least. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” Tendou murmured, lips brushing against the column of Semi’s throat.

“If you say since we were twelve I’m kicking you out of bed,” Semi said, gasping as Tendou thrust deeper in response.

“Fourteen, maybe. Back when we watched that porno, and you said the girl’s -”

“Do you want to kill my boner?”

Snickering, Tendou took the opportunity to hook two fingers just inside the rim of Semi’s ass. “Not particularly, no,” Tendou murmured. “I agreed with you, though.”

“You laughed at me.”

“Well yeah, but that’s just because I’m a dick.”

“True,” Semi murmured, tightening around the two fingers just to feel the fullness.

“A dick that’s got - hey Semi -”

“Hmm?” he asked, sucking in a breath as Tendou pulled him higher, allowing his fingers to slide even deeper inside.

“I love you.”

Semi just laughed, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s shoulder. How in the world he’d ended up with such a romantic, crude, sappy lug of a boyfriend he didn’t know.

Pure luck. 

“Ah, and I also - can I switch our positions up?”

“This from the man who seems to delight in throwing me every which way?” Semi teased, kissing his neck.

“Sue me for wanting to be more polite while I had three figures up your ass.”

“Two - fuck!”

“Ow! Ok, ok, fine.”

There was a sudden absence in Semi’s ass, an almost-welcome relief from the too-full feeling of just a moment ago. Not that he wasn’t used to three fingers, but the angle really was starting to get awkward.

Tendou slid out from beneath him, kneeling between his legs and pulling Semi’s hips up, hand patting his ass. 

“You had better be doing more than playing patty-cake,” Semi growled. “But more gently this time. There’s a time and place for your pranks, and it’s not with my ass.”

“Fine, fine Semisemi,” Tendou murmured, thumbs tugging the cheeks of his ass apart. 

Suddenly, Semi felt a warm puff of air against his hole, then an unexpected swipe of tongue.

“Satori?” Semi squeaked, instinctively tightening against the twisting intrusion.

“Hmmm?” Tendou hummed, lapping up and around in a way that had Semi’s brain short-circuiting.

He’d never had this happen before. He’d read about it, of course, but it was on Shirabu’s ‘not interested’ list, and Semi hadn’t really been sure of the appeal himself.

Now he knew.

Oh fuck, now he knew.

Melting into the bed he tilted his hips, trying to keep some sort of sensibility as that tongue played around his rim, pressing as deep as it could go. Fuck, Tendou had a long tongue. He would. Obviously. It wasn’t like Semi was unfamiliar with the work of that tongue but here, now -

Oh, and then the two fingers were back again, pressing in and prying him open, letting that tongue slide even further inside. The noises spilling out of Semi’s lips would’ve been downright embarrassing if he had really given a fuck. As it was, he just gave himself over to it, toes curling as he pressed his ass back into that face, barely even noticing when a third finger joined the first two until they plunged in deep and rubbed insistently against the one spot that had Semi seeing stars.

Enough. Fuck. Too much more of this and he might just cum again, even after his earlier relief.

“Tendou,” Semi murmured, turning his face to let his voice be heard.

“Hmm?” Tendou said, kissing his ass as he pistoned the three fingers in and out, twisting them around in the most delicious fashion.

“Fuck me?”

Semi felt the press of a smile against his ass as Tendou laughed, pulling his fingers out and giving Semi’s ass one last kiss before draping himself over his back.

“As you wish, Eita,” Tendou murmured, lining up his dick and starting to press inside.

It shouldn’t’ve been different than normal. In some ways, it wasn’t - Semi hadn’t been lying when he said he had more than a little experience with sex - but it was Tendou, so it was different, even when he wasn’t even rushing. It was just the weight of his cock drilling in, heavy and insistent, hand moving to hold Semi’s hip like he couldn't get away even if he tried.

So fucking hot.

Then there were the soft kisses and encouraging noises, sounds that were all Tendou. 

“Finally,” Tendou whispered when he bottomed out. It was almost like he was talking to himself, a breathy little sound that made Semi’s heart expand with happiness.

He knew the feeling.

“You’re in me,” Semi murmured, turning his head and trying to get a look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Tendou answered, smile on his face almost goofy before he leaned forward and pressed an awkward kiss to the side of Semi’s mouth. 

It made Semi giddy, and the feeling was compounded when Tendou’s arm slid up around his chest, fingers curling around his shoulder as Tendou hugged him close. “I love you, Satori,” Semi murmured.

“Love you so much, Eita,” Tendou said, kissing his shoulder. 

Sex wasn’t the only way to show love. Semi knew that, believed it, had known other moments where his heart was hit just as hard in other ways - but this, here, now - 

This was them, together. In love.

“You can move now,” Semi whispered.

“Mmmm, what if I wanted to stay together like this for eternity,” Tendou whined, nuzzling his neck.

Semi laughed. “Then I’d tell you that lube isn’t going to last forever and when it starts gumming up I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oi, you’re seriously going to sass me while I have my dick up your ass?”

“You’ll sass me when mine’s up yours.”

“Not if you do it right.”

“Then what does that say about what you’re doing now?”

Tendou’s laugh was delighted. Nipping Semi’s shoulder gently, he said, “Calm before the storm, Semisemi.”

That, Semi decided, sounded very promising.

The promise didn’t seem to bear fruit at first, as Tendou pulled back terribly slowly until the head of his cock was tugging at Semi’s rim, then slid back in with the same glacial speed.

“Satori,” Semi moaned, annoyed when Tendou’s hand around his hip held him in place so he couldn’t make things go any faster.

“What’s wrong, Semisemi,” Tendou asked, voice singsong as he kept fucking in and out in the same teasing manner.

Granted, it was still good. Every movement made Semi’s skin feel more alive, like he was hyper-aware of every touch, every brush of Tendou’s lips against his back, all the heat and warmth between them. But he wanted - “More.”

Tendou’s breath stuttered at that sound, and Semi smiled.

“I need you, Satori,” he moaned, knowing his tactic was working when Tendou’s hand tightened on his hip. “Please - please, just fuck me like you promised, hard and fast and deep - show me what it means -”

“Eita,” Tendou growled, pausing a moment, almost hesitant.

It made Semil smile. “I’m not going to break,” he whispered.

“What if I want to break you?” Tendou asked in return, uncertainty woven in with the desire in his voice.

Fuck.

“Then wreck me,” Semi murmured. “Fuck me until I can’t even say your name. Break me into pieces and put me back together.”

Cursing Tendou bit at his shoulder, fangs scraping against the skin as he pulled back once more.

The thrust this time was heavy and fast, pressing curses from Semi’s throat as Tendou pulled back just as slow. The hand on his hip squeezed even tighter, holding Semi’s ass in place as Tendou increased his speed, hard and fast and relentless.

“Like this, baby?” Tendou growled. “Like me fucking you like this?”

Semi couldn’t answer, couldn’t speak. He was too busy trying to pull himself together, find some way to fight the onslaught of sensation that Tendou had unleashed. It was like a maelstrom and he was the shore, waves crashing in on him faster than he could even realize. Tendou was strong, so strong, and all his strength was being poured into the thrusts that were opening Semi up body and soul, allowing Tendou to drive deeper and deeper until Semi had no more defenses.

All he had was a name spilling brokenly from his lips. It wasn’t even a full name, just a semi-vocalized breath, that first syllable that led into the essence of Satori Tendou. That and cries that echoed the words of his love, other sounds that made up a language of pleasure that had no interpretation other than whatever Tendou read in them. 

They were echoed by the grunts of the man on top of him, whispered promises and praise, words that spilled over his ears faster than he could even hope to glean meaning from them. It didn’t matter. Words didn’t matter. They were beyond such things now, speaking in the language of touch and heat and strength and bite.

That last one upped the ante, made even words impossible as Semi cried out, feeling the hand that had bruised his hip slide around and grasp his cock with swift strokes. Close, he was close, so close. Tendou’s thrusts lost their rhythm, became erratic before he pressed in deep, growling against the teeth sunk deep in the skin of Semi’s neck. 

Then the hand was jerking fast, twisting in a way that made it impossible for Semi not to fall over the precipice of pleasure, shattering into a thousand pieces in his lover’s arms.

“Perfect,” Tendou whispered, gently pulling his cock free of Semi’s ass.

Semi just groaned, falling to the bed and not even trying to string two thoughts together as he floated on the high of his orgasm. He was generally aware of Tendou’s laugh, of the little licks that closed the bite mark in his neck. Felt the hand stroking his side, pulling him back so that Tendou could nuzzle his neck.

Apart from that, all he knew was happiness.

“I love you, Semisemi,” Tendou whispered, the words finally registering in the back of Semi’s brain.

“Mmmmhmm,” Semi muttered.

“Love you so much.”

Sap. His boyfriend was a sap and a romantic. It made Semi smile.

“I see that.”

Semi shook his head, turning to hide his face in the pillow and ignoring Tendou’s warm, bubbly laughter.

“You’re a miracle, you know that? My miracle. My Eita.”

Ok, now that was just going too far. Semi braced himself but the self-hate didn’t come. Doubt stayed in the wings, driven out by the purity of his current happiness.

He wanted to hold this moment and keep it safe, like a promise locked in his heart. A moment of pure truth that he could pull out whenever the world tried to overwhelm him with fear.

He was loved, adored, cherished.

And deliciously, wonderfully sore.

“I need a bath,” he murmured, smiling again at the laughter he got in return.

“Are you healed up enough for the hot tub?” Tendou asked, nuzzling his neck. 

Stretching, Semi tested his body. Aching but not hurting. Tendou was still lapping at the bite, but that meant it was probably healed up just fine. He nodded, turning over and curling into Tendou’s arms as he picked him up and let him sink into the warm water, resting against the warmth of the sloping stone.

“I’m gonna get it all grungy,” Semi mumbled, not really energetic enough to be full-on bothered by this fact.

Tendou laughed, kissing his forehead. “I think it’ll be ok, just this once,” he murmured. “You’re so beautiful.”

Opening his eyes, Semi smiled at him. “You’re prejudiced.”

“Mmm yeah, but it’s still true.”

Smiling, Semi raised an eyebrow when Tendou’s phone beeped. “That’s not -”

“It’s just a text,” Tendou murmured, kissing him again. “It’s fine.”

Mollified, Semi allowed Tendou to roll him over onto his front, rubbing his back and reaching down into the water to squeeze his hips. “I’ll expect a full massage later,” he murmured, crossing his arms under his chin.

“So demanding.”

“Yep,” Semi said, closing his eyes. “You’d better get that.”

The phone had beeped again. Semi doubted it was urgent, but he was comfortable enough not to mind the distraction.

Hands left him as Tendou moved to do just that, a smile crossing his face. “Ah, Waka finished practice and was wondering if we still wanted him to join us.”

“Yes!” Semi exclaimed, pushing up and then groaning as the ache in his lower back reminded him with a vengeance that he wasn’t ready for quick movements.

Tendou’s smile was fond. “I’ll tell him then, and change the sheets, ok? The bed’s big enough we can all fit.”

Perfect. It was perfect.

Semi smiled, relaxing again and letting himself doze a bit as he listened to the sounds of Tendou cleaning up. Hands returned to his body, gently washing away blood and sweat and cum. Then he was lifted out of the water and dried off, carried back over and surrounded by soft downy covers, his face covered with tender kisses as Tendou crawled into bed beside him.

“Waka?” Semi murmured, turning and nuzzling against Tendou’s chest.

“Has a key,” said Tendou, sliding an arm around him and kissing the top of his head.

“Mmm, will he mind the lack of clothes? Should we put on boxers?”

Tendou chuckled, squeezing him close. “He’ll be fine.”

Sighing happily, Semi nodded and let sleep overtake him again. He woke briefly to the low rumbly voice of Wakatoshi, smiling as he felt the bed dip behind him and a hand curl around his waist.

“You both look very relaxed,” Wakatoshi said, pressing a kiss to Semi’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said Tendou, hand leaving Semi’s side and sliding back, pulling Wakatoshi closer to them. 

“I am glad.”

Perfect. This was perfect.

He heard the sound of shutters sliding down outside the glass windows and knew morning was close. Morning was close and he was safe, snuggled between two people who loved and adored him.

Outside of this room, they still had their problems.

Things that needed fixing.

Hurts that needed healing.

Here and now, though, within the tender embrace of these four arms -

Here, he was loved, and happy, and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end, but hopefully you see we're getting closer and closer to "Love Bites." 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh and i've ben forgetting to tag these, but if you like this, find me at <http://www.tumblr.com/kaiyouchan> \- come talk to me ^_^


End file.
